Haunted Studios
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Mr. Condor makes Chad come to a Halloween party that the So Random cast members are throwing. They come up with an idea to scare Chad away, but what happens when there might be an actual ghost in the studio? One-shot


** A/N: 4 more days until Falling for the Falls! I don't own anything except the plot. **

** "Haunted Studios"**

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?" he asked.

"You two are SO not good. My office, now," Mr. Condor said. He caught us fighting, _again._ This is not the first time he's caught us.

"You know, this is your fault," I accused him as soon as we sat down.

"My fault? How is my fault? I don't even remember what we were fighting about," he defended.

"Me neither," I said. We kept waiting outside his office until he called us in.

"I'm just going to get right to the point, here. I'm sick and tired of you two fighting. If you two weren't such good actors, both of you would be fired!" Mr. Condor said. "Now, Sonny, I understand you and your cast are throwing a Halloween party?"

"Yep. It's going to be great," I stated.

"Well, since you guys are throwing a party, and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast is on vacation, Chad is going to join your little party," he said. Chad and I both said "WHAT?" in unison.

"Well, I guess I'll tell my cast that Cooper is coming to the party," I said disappointedly.

"Good. Now please go back to your regular schedule," he said. We left his office and I told my cast. They, too, had the same reaction that I did when Mr. Condor told me.

"Well, what are we going to do? Cooper always ruins it," Nico asked.

"Oh, I have an idea," Zora piped up.

"What's the plan?" I asked anxiously.

"Since Halloween is coming up, let's scare him. We'll tell him that the studio is haunted, and once we scare him enough, he'll go running out of here screaming like a little girl," Zora explained.

"Perfect," I stated. "Let's do this thing. Zora, you're in charge of making the strange noises and shadows. Everyone else, just play along."

**(Halloween night)**

Everything was ready for the party. We had the decorations up and everyone was here, except for Chad. We were all in our costumes: I was dressed as a sun, Tawni was dressed as a princess, wearing the exact same dress and tiara as when we had the prom, Nico was dressed up as a ninja, and Grady was dressed as a slice of cheese. We kept turns looking out for Chad from the prop house door. It was my turn, and I saw Chad.

"Everyone, Chad alert, Chad alert! Get in your positions! Zora, get in the sarcophagus! Go, go, go!" I ordered. As I said, everyone got in their positions, with everyone sitting on the couch, me standing by the photo booth, and Zora got in her sarcophagus. Just as Tawni took her seat on the couch and Zora closed the door to the sarcophagus, Chad walked in to the prop house. "Hey, Chad. You're dressed up as…. yourself? You're supposed to dress up in a Halloween costume, not your regular clothes," I stated. He was dressed in his Mackenzie Falls uniform, which basically means he's wearing his regular clothes.

"Well, I can see that you're dressed up as, what?" he asks.

"You seriously don't know what I am?" I asked.

"No," he simply said.

"I'm the sun, you idiot," I said, smacking his arm.

"Don't care. Let's get this party started!" he said. He plugged in his Ipod and started break dancing. I hurriedly rushed over to the sarcophagus and got Zora.

"Zora, I need you to start making loud noises, pronto," I said nervously.

"You got it," she said. She closed the door and started making loud noises, louder than Chad's Ipod.

"Oooooh, what's that sound?" I asked with fake nervousness.

"What sound?" he asked confusedly. All of a sudden, Zora made a scratch so loud it made Chad jump.

"Didn't you hear it? It's the sound of the ghost of the studio," Tawni said.

"What? There's no ghost," he said.

"Oh, yes there is. It's the ghost of Jessica Knight, the actress who died here in the 1950's," I fake stated. As if on cue, the lights started flickering on and off. I rushed over to the sarcophagus.

"Zora, how are you doing this? You're a genius," I whispered excitedly.

"I'm not doing that. I'm making the noises, like you said," Zora said. All of a sudden, I tensed up. I ran over to the rest of my cast and ordered a huddle.

"Sonny, you're awesome. How did you get Zora to do that?" said Grady.

"Guys, Zora is not doing that. She told me she wasn't," I said.

"Then if Zora isn't doing this, then who is?" Tawni asked nervously.

"I think that there maybe an actual ghost in the studio," Nico said. We broke the huddle and all sat on the couch. Zora even got out of her sarcophagus to sit with us.

"What's up with you guys? And why do you all look so scared? Not that I care," Chad said. We all sat there, staring into space. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Guys, we're going on a ghost hunt," I said.

"We are?" my cast and Chad said in unison.

"We definitely are," I stated. "Okay we'll break into groups. Since there are six of us, we should go in three groups of two. Nico, Grady, you guys check out our stage and stage 2. Tawni, Zora, you guys check out stages 4, 5, 6, and check the cafeteria. Chad and I will check out the prop rooms and the basement. Got it?" I explained.

"Yep," they said.

"Good. Here are some flashlights if you need them. If you guys get lost, just go back to the prop house," I said. I handed them the flashlights, and we set off on our ghost hunt. First, Chad and I checked out the prop room for the Hoosier Girl set. We found nothing, so we went to the next one. We kept looking in the prop rooms, but we found nothing. So we went to the basement. Once we got down there, I felt a cold breeze blow through.

"Man, did it just get colder down here?" he asked.

"Let me check my temperature gauge," I said. I pulled out a fairly small gauge and turned it on.

"You carry a temperature gauge with you?" he asked.

"Only for times in case of emergency," I said. "Look, it's dropped 20 degrees in this one spot. That indicates that a ghost is nearby," I stated matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"I do my research. When a ghost is close, the temperature drops or raises rapidly," I said. All of a sudden, the lights stopped flickering. "Thank goodness the lights stopped flickering." Then the lights just flickered off completely. I was so startled and scared that I buried my head in Chad's jacket. I pulled away awkwardly.

"Okay, that was weird," Chad stated.

"Yeah, it was weird," I said. We started looking for the fuse box. While we were looking for it, I hit my head on a metal pipe and landed on my back on the cold cement floor. "Owwwww….." I screamed. I can't see very well in the dark. After that, I saw a figure rushing towards me. It was Chad trying to help me up.

"Are you okay? Not that I care," he asked.

"I'm fine, just help me up," I said. He reached out his hand and I took it. When I got up, I felt a lump on my forehead. "Aw, man. I got a knot on my forehead." Even making things stranger, Chad kissed my forehead where the lump was. Thankfully it was dark, so Chad didn't see me blush. So, instead of splitting up to find the fuse box, we tried looking for it together. I turned on my flashlight and started looking at the walls where the fuse box might be. I finally spotted it.

"Look, there it is," I said. We went over to the fuse box, but it was locked.

"Aw, man, it's locked," he stated. "How are we going to get it open?"

"Well, Mr. Obvious, I always carry a few bobby pins with me," I said.

"So?" he simply asked.

"So, I can pick the lock and get it open," I said. I reached inside my costume pocket (all of my costumes have pockets) and got a bobby pin. I stuck the pin inside the lock and turned it. I heard a _click_, which basically means that it's unlocked. I opened the little door on it and I was shocked at what I was about to see.

"Well, what do you see?" he asked.

"Well, I see all of the switches turned to the right, which means they're on, except for the basement one," I stated.

"What do you mean? The fuse box was locked; how could somebody flip the switch when it's locked?" he asked nervously. I just shrugged and closed it and locked it. All of a sudden, I saw a shadow figure on the far wall behind Chad.

"Uh, Chad," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"There's something behind you," I said, pointing to the wall behind him. He turned around, but the figure was gone.

"That was weird. I swear I saw a shadow figure right behind you," I said. Suddenly, I saw a solid black figure coming down the stairs. I told Chad, and he saw it too. We both backed away, scared out of our minds.

"Chad, before this thing gets us, I need to do something," I said.

"What?" he asked nervously. I answered his question by yanking him closer to me by pulling his tie and kissing him. It was only a five second kiss, but it felt like an hour. He said nothing, because he was dazed. I shined my flashlight at the figure, and it was just Nico coming to get us, since no one could find the ghost. He led us back to the prop house and we continued the party.

"So, did you guys find the ghost?" Grady asked.

"I think we did, because I saw a shadow behind Chad," I explained. Chad and I explained the entire story, but we left out the part with me kissing him. This was probably the scariest Halloween I've ever had, but at least I had Chad by my side.

**Please review! :)**


End file.
